


you can hardly remember a time when you showed up on film; the dead do not photograph well.

by suburbanlegend



Series: stevebucky poetry [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, M/M, Poetry, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Self-Reclamation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbanlegend/pseuds/suburbanlegend
Summary: concrit appreciated!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: stevebucky poetry [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1074225
Kudos: 4





	you can hardly remember a time when you showed up on film; the dead do not photograph well.

the hum of fluorescents rattles your teeth,

makes you feel like you're shaking right out of your skin.

there is a stranger in the room with you.

you see his hands grip your shoulders,

knuckles torn and scabbed over and torn again,

thumbs pressing into knotted muscles until they hurt.

_are you sure you trust me?_

your head nods once, quick and sharp.

you shut your eyes tight

so you don't have to watch,

can only feel the dull edge of the blade

when it presses against your pulse point.

you see it anyway:

your head pulled back,

your throat opened wide like a mouth,

muscles snapped one by one

and blood poured out like a river.

there are half-moons carved out of your palms.

your eyes open to clean white porcelain.

the cold of the tile leeches through your socks.

another tuft of hair lands between your feet.

his hands fall back on your shoulders,

his mouth soft when it presses to your temple.

_how'd I do?_

you look in the mirror

and you see yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> concrit appreciated!


End file.
